1. Field of the Invention
This invention oil fired burner nozzles, and particularly relates to an electromagnetic induction heater having a bleve reaction chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nozzle designers and manufacturers have worked to improve the efficiency of their existing designs rather than redesigning nozzles using entirely new technology. Conventional nozzle applications are designed to atomize the fuel, which is not the ideal method to maximize efficiency. Current conventional oil fired burner nozzles are at best 85% efficient, which produces a yellow flame with average temperatures of around 900 degrees Fahrenheit. These burners also produce high CO and other emissions.